Blades of Grass
by cherryblossomsakura1291
Summary: Short but Semi-Sweet Drable of Harry and Hermione


**A short but semi sweet drabble of Harry and Hermione. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but i so wish i did :) **

**GPOV: Granger Point of View**

**HPOV: Harry Point of View**

**NPOV: Normal Point of View **

**Anyways on with the story **

GPOV

HIs eyes were as green as the grass thats underneath my feet. I loved how he seemed to watch me and study my movements as if it was all new to him. Sometimes I wonder if he loves me back. Seeing as how I've known him for months now. I loved how i seemed to know him better than most people. He was just simply misunderstood. Harry knew of his ways. I chuckled to myself remembering how his eyes glowed underneath the moonlight making my heart flutter against my ribcage. Even though I knew of my feelings, I couldnt help but feel sadened at the reality of the situation. Harry was getting married tomorrow to Ginny Wheasley. The girl who I grew fond of but despised all at once. I asked myself why couldnt he see the way i feel? Couldnt he see how uncomfortable it was to stand next to him yet alone plan the wedding of my best friend? I should have known better than to assume that. Harry may have been a brillant man, but when it came to women, he didnt have a clue.

HPOV

" Hermione? are you alright?" I asked wondering why she was so quiet. Even though she was always a little quiet, tonight it was more than usual something had to be bothering the brown haired beauty. I still couldnt believe that after all this time that i still felt such strong feelings for my best friend. i even told myself to be happy when she was dating Ron. But it also pained me that she never made a move. i could tell that she had feelings for me, it was in her eyes. But I respected her wishes by not being too foward. Always the gentleman, I concluded. Sure I was getting married to Ginny, the girl who always had a crush on me. But i couldnt help but wonder if I was doing the right thing here? Should I marry the sister of my other best friend. Sure Ginny was attractive, but lately, spending all this time with Hermione began to make me question my decision. Ginny was likeable, but Hermione was passionate, attractive and dangerous all at once.

GPOV

I looked at him startled, harry always seemed to be startling me alot nowadays. So i mustered a smile that he seemed to see through immediately. But Harry was always a gentleman. " Yes Harry im fine...so you ready to go?'' I asked standing up now. We had been sitting in the park alone practically all night. Though i wish it could be forever. Maybe i wont have the courage to finally tell him how i feel. Though right now would be a good time to do so. He was staring at me with those captivating green eyes.

NPOV

" Mione?'' Harry asked still looking at the love of his life.

She stared back at him with the same intensity.

" Yes Harry?'' she choked once he was a mere inch away from her lips.

" Theres something ive always wanted to tell you" he started and grabbed her hand feeling her pulse speed up.

He couldnt go through with this wedding knowing that he wouldnt be with Hermione.

She seemed to lose her ability to speak so she nodded for him to continue.

" i love you and i know i should have told you this a long time ago but i didnt want-" he was cut off by Hermione's lips on his. Finally doing something for once , she pulled him closer earning a growl to erupt from Harry's throat that excited her.

The kiss lasted for what seemed like days and they broke apart needing air.

" I love you too Harry"

He smiled and kissed her again

Hermione jumped out her bed in a cold sweat looking around her room to find noone there. _" that couldnt have been a dream it felt so real" _she thought in her head getting up to get ready for the day and a wedding to plan for her best friend.

there was no way that could have happened she concluded. Harry was happily in love with Ginny. He didnt pay attention to her.

And with that thought in mind she went to take a shower finding clothes on the floor that didnt belong to her.

Opening the door she got the surprize of her life, A naked harry and a kiss on her lips that sent her emotions into overdrive.

Closing the door a hyperspeed she stood outside the bathroom shocked, but with a smirk.

" It still cant be real"

**I couldnt find any other way to end it..dont judge lol **

**Review please ^_^ **


End file.
